


All the Right Moves

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Jealous Steve, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: Steve is not happy. He didn’t know Billy would dance like that and he doesn’t like how others on the dancefloor are eyeing him. His eyes lock with Billy's, seeing the playfulness in them and the smirk to match.You bastard.





	All the Right Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, ready for some porn with a teeny bit of plot?

They are drunk again.

Steve suspects that Billy was trying to prove some kind of point and knocked back a few drinks a little too fast. They’re not completely fucked - well not yet at least. Billy is a little wobbly on his feet, refusing to sit down in favour of standing with his hands on hips whilst Steve is just glad he has a table to support his arms on.

“We should dance, Harrington.”

Steve looks up, wearily blinking with the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. “Cyndi Lauper? Nope.”

“Oh come onnn. Why not?” Steve can’t be certain but that definitely sounded like a whine and he half expects to see a petulant pout on his boyfriends lips. He laughs.

“No, Billy. M'not dancing. Not here.” God he hopes he doesn’t resort to begging. It looks like Billy's considering just that but to Steve's surprise, he just nods.

“Fine. You stay here and I’ll dance.”

It’s not said with any venom so Steve let’s him go with the reassurance that Billy's not mad at him and takes another swig of his drink.

Positioning himself so that Steve would get a full view but not so that he was sticking out, Billy starts to dance. It’s awkward to begin with but he closes his eyes to concentrate on the beat of the music around him. His slow robotic movements suddenly become more natural. He sways his hips and raises both arms above his head, throwing his head from side to side as the beat takes over.

Steve swirls the dark alcoholic liquid around in the bottom of his glass before tipping it into his mouth. Smacking his lips his eyes flick towards the crowd of dancers, zeroing in on Billy. His eyes narrow as he watches the blonde manoeuvre his body in a seductive fashion, dipping down to the floor and springing back up quite gracefully for someone who is drunk. 

The heat is beginning to get to Billy and he quickly realises that his tight clothes are not made for dancing. He plucks a few more buttons of his shirt open to to let in some air, revealing his sunkissed chest, glistening with a light layer of sweat. His movements become more erotic, rolling his hips and running his hands down the denim of his jeans. He slowly rotates down to the floor and then back up again, forgetting where he is.   
Across the room Steve's knuckles are white from the death grip he has on his glass as he watches Billy's display on the dance floor. He looks edible. Steve just wants to go over and drag Billy away and take him to bed. He has more control than that though… Too bad his dick doesn’t agree though, swelling and thickening in his pants. He bites his lip hard and subtlety adjusts himself.

Happy that he has Steve's attention, Billy grins. It has barely been five minutes and he can see Steve is affected. He can also sense numerous other eyes on him but is beyond caring and even returns a few lustful stares for effect. Jealous Steve is always sexy.

Steve is not happy. He didn’t know Billy would dance like that and he doesn’t like how others on the dancefloor are eyeing him. His eyes lock with Billy's, seeing the playfulness in them and the smirk to match.

You bastard.

Billy's gaze turns heated as he lifts a finger and gestures with it in a ‘come hither’ motion. Steve snaps, slamming down the glass in his hand and marching his way over to his smug boyfriend. Without a word he grabs his arm, pulling a delighted Billy out of the room, out of the club, not stopping until they reach Steve's house where his parents are thankfully absent.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Steve pins Billy to the stairs with his knees on each shoulder, crotch pressed into his face. Billy wastes no time in nuzzling his nose into the hardened mound in his Steve's trousers, earning a low growl. Steve pushes forward, momentarily cutting off the air supply and fingers dig into his thighs. Chuckling, he removes himself; crawling backwards so that his face hovers over the Billy's flushed one.

“What was that all about?” Steve's voice is husky and sends shivers up Billy's spine. He bends his head down and begins to roughly kiss his neck and Billy's eyes drift closed; shuddering in pleasure and anticipation. Steve's mouth works wonders on his neck, nipping and sucking on the moist flesh until it discolours. To his silent dismay, he then pulls away but Billy's eyes remain shut, waiting for his next move. Steve has complete control and there is little Billy can do to change that fact; there is nothing he wants to do to change it.

Billy finds the rest of his buttons being hastily poppes open and his shirt pushed off his shoulders. Steve is quick to deliver a playful bite to the exposed skin which he then soothes with a swipe of his tongue. Billy hisses at the slight sting but then groans as Steve proceeds to nip at his collarbone, leaving a trail of little red marks in his wake.

Billy's erection is painfully pressing against his jeans by now and he attempts to relieve some of the pressure by rolling his hips up to meet Steve's, only to be firmly held back down. He grunts his protest but then arches his back as a tongue flicks across one of his nipples, swirling around the dark nub before being sucked into a hot mouth.“Nngh!” The other nipple is given the same treatment before Billy finds his jeans being yanked down his legs. 

Steve is pleased to see that Billy has neglected to wear underwear, his cock stretching upwards, bending towards his navel, angry, red and begging for attention. He gazes at his beautiful boyfriend, sprawled against the stairs; his skin has adopted a lovely pink hue and a light sheen of glistening sweat. His abused lips are parted as he gasps in shaky breaths and his eyes fall half-closed, darkened with desire. Steve places his hands on Billy's knees and nudges his legs apart, groaning at the sight before him. He starts to lick at his thighs, adding little bites here and there; purposely ignoring the twitching, leaking cock just inches away.

“Steve! Don’t fucking tease me!” Billy is incredibly aroused and needs release. Steve's response is another little bite to the inside of his thigh.

“Steve- ahh!” Suddenly, Billy's cock is surrounded by moist heat and he looks down to see Steve peering back at him under his lashes, a mischievous glint in his eye as his lips stretch around him. “Ohhh!" He's using his tongue to massage the head as he slips the flesh past his lips and deep into his throat, swallowing and hollowing his cheeks.

Billy is in heaven, the sensations are overwhelming and he could feel himself nearing release. His pants become more ragged and expletives tumble out of his lips more frequently. Just as he feels the tightening in his stomach, Steve pulls off, grabbing the base of his cock firmly, causing Billy to whine at the loss.

"Not yet!” Steve says and then starts to hastily remove his own clothes. Then pulling Billy up to his feet he spins him around, and Billy finds himself yet again pressed against the stairs - though this time his cock painfully jabs into one of the steps.

The next thing he feels is warm hands, spreading his ass cheeks and exposing him. 

Then he melts. 

Steve's tongue is on him, swiping and flicking over the tight knot at the entrance of his body. Swirling and dipping, he draws his tongue into a point and prods his way inside, effectively fucking Billy with his mouth. Billy can’t help but push back, seeking more, groaning and keening. 

After he pulls away, there’s the unmistakable sound of a cap popping open and Billy has to praise Steve's foresight. Slick fingers push into him, curling and twisting, making scissoring motions to open him up. Steve is thorough, even with alcohol in his system and for this, Billy is grateful - even if he just wants to get just as thoroughly fucked already.

As if his thoughts were read, the fingers are gone and Billy whimpers when he feels the velvet head of Steve's thick cock press against his entrance, then pushing past the ring of muscle. With one heavy thrust, he is completely filled.

Steve moans. Billy feel gorgeous around his cock. Hot, constricting and slick. His fingers grasp Billy's hips and he pulls out slightly before rocking forward firmly.

“Oh fuck!”

Steve is quick to pick up a rhythm, sliding in and out of Billy's heat at an amazing pace, his nails digging into his hips, marring the flesh. Their skin slaps and glides together, sweat beading on their bodies and soaking their hair. Billy's cries become louder and Steve relishes them, murmuring words of encouragement as he reaches underneath to tug on his cock.

It only takes a few strokes and Billy comes in a silent gasp, white exploding behind his eyes as his body convulses. The spasms are what pulls Steve over, Billy's insides pulsing around him and sucking him in as he unloads.

They do eventually make it to bed, after collapsing uncomfortably on the stairs and catching their breath. There’s a half-assed attempt at cleaning up but ultimately, the pair are still buzzing and shagged-out.

They’ll worry about Steve's parents in the morning.


End file.
